


Digital Art - 2009-12-18 - kitchen

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: sga_construction, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kitchen. With wee plushie!John and Rodney on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-12-18 - kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1540) by Lavvyan. 



> The kitchen for SGAconstruction (http://community.livejournal.com/sgaconstruction/). The fanart is gen but the inspirational fic is McShep. <3


End file.
